


Начать всё сначала

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Когда Стэмфорд впервые сказал ему о Шерлоке, Джон подумал, что с ним это уже происходило.





	Начать всё сначала

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Begin Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445624) by [writeonclara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeonclara/pseuds/writeonclara). 



Когда Стэмфорд впервые сказал ему о Шерлоке, Джон подумал, что _с ним это уже происходило_.

Но вслух он произнёс: 

− Да. Завтра. Давай встретимся с ним завтра.

Вернувшись в свою квартирку, на оплату которой уходила большая часть пенсии, Джон критически осмотрел себя в зеркале. Он выглядел... в общем, неплохо. Но чего-то в его облике не хватало. Возможно, у его предыдущего воплощения были более кустистые брови. Согнув пальцы, он приложил их к линии волос, а потом усмехнулся. Нет, не то.

Подумав, он приложил один из согнутых пальцев себе под нос. Хм. Что-то в этом роде. 

Той ночью, в кровати, закинув под голову руки, он ловил смутное ощущение соприкосновения своей трости со старинной булыжной мостовой.

***

− Это − мой старый друг, Джон Ватсон.

Протянув руку, Джон заглянул в глаза, которые были не настолько серыми, как _раньше._ На этот раз _его_ волосы были вьющимися, но _он_ был так же очень высокого роста. Что-то в Джоне медленно раскалывалось, выпуская на свет неизвестную часть его самого, которая всегда ощущалась на краю сознания. Ему хотелось обхватить тонкое запястье и исследовать руку на предмет следов от уколов, а потом прижать к себе это чужое, но странно знакомое тело. Это испугало его. И это его взволновало.

− Афганистан или Ирак?

Это был Шерлок Холмс. Но это не был _Холмс_.

− Сколько раз?

Джон мог посчитать на пальцах одной руки, сколько раз ему удалось успешно обескуражить великого Шерлока Холмса. Улыбнувшись, Джон подумал, что в этой жизни можно начать считать на другой руке. Шерлок Холмс (это не был _Холмс_ , и всё же он не мог думать о нём как о просто _Шерлоке_ ) замер; взгляд его странных прозрачных глаз скользил по лицу Джона.

− Только один, − медленно ответил Холмс. Он был... озадачен. Джон улыбнулся с лёгкой печалью. 

− Итак, это я, − сказал он, игнорируя небольшой всплеск разочарования. Если Холмс вспомнит, он уже делал эту захватывающую работу, уже дедуцировал его. Джон не был уверен в том, как Холмс будет действовать на этот раз... это могло быть слишком жестоко для его самого дорогого друга.

Джон покачал головой, сметая мысли незнакомца и воспоминания, которые проникали в его собственные.

− Продолжай, − сказал Джон, прислонившись к столу, − произведи на меня впечатление.

Краем глаза он заметил Стэмфорда, который удивлённо на него смотрел. Джон принял решение в этот момент не учитывать присутствие своего старого приятеля, сосредоточив всё своё внимание на Шерлоке Холмсе.

Холмс − Шерлок − поставил на стол пробирку и сложил руки на груди. 

− Это не трюк для развлечения публики, Ватсон, − сказал он, и о, это доставило Джону боль. 

Джон ничего не ответил, и Холмс начал сыпать своими обычными блестящими выводами. Он обладал той же самой энергией, которая была у _его_ Холмса, но направлял её по-другому. Холмс говорил спокойно и как бы между прочим, глядя куда-то в сторону и сосредоточившись на своих мыслях. Шерлок Холмс смотрел Джону в лицо и выдавал свои поразительные наблюдения чуть небрежной скороговоркой и явно слегка рисуясь, и это, несмотря ни на что, ему очень шло. 

Закончив, он посмотрел на Джона выжидательно, вызывающе и со знакомой раздражительностью. Джон не смог скрыть своего обычного удивления. Шерлок Холмс изумлял Джона Ватсона в любом воплощении.

− Это было... потрясающе. Чертовски блестяще.

В этой жизни Шерлока Холмса, по-видимому, хвалили не так уж много. Он уставился на Джона − правильнее будет сказать, широко распахнул глаза, − а затем вздохнул и отвёл взгляд.

− Ты можешь переехать ко мне, − предложил он.

− С огромным удовольствием, − сказал Джон и улыбнулся.


End file.
